Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/05 July 2018
01:18:55 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:44:24 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 03:45:40 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:52:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 06:53:11 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 06:54:36 -!- Puglover876 has joined Special:Chat 06:55:06 -!- Puglover876 has joined Special:Chat 06:55:49 -!- Puglover876 has joined Special:Chat 06:57:47 -!- Puglover876 has left Special:Chat 08:28:28 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:28:37 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:28:50 Sophie dp 08:29:03 Sophie? 08:29:08 ? 08:29:43 Have you ever been so stressed for a happy reason 08:30:22 ? 08:30:32 Hello? 08:31:03 Ugh whatever bye. 08:31:36 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:06:20 -!- Miraculer46 has joined Special:Chat 09:06:57 -!- Miraculer46 has left Special:Chat 09:34:14 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 09:48:57 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 10:06:08 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 10:22:48 -!- Jenny560 has joined Special:Chat 10:23:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:23:50 -!- Jenny560 has left Special:Chat 10:24:34 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 10:44:11 -!- Miraculous4 has joined Special:Chat 12:41:42 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:46:37 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:47:07 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:48:14 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:48:46 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:52:42 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:37:13 now let play 13:37:14 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 13:37:18 ok 13:37:21 ok 13:37:26 hmm 13:37:46 Kwami4ever ask Jally 13:37:56 but wait 13:38:00 what 13:38:00 Jally TorD 13:38:06 Jally 13:38:10 yes 13:38:17 how is M. 13:38:24 he is good 13:38:34 now let play 13:38:38 T 13:39:02 whats your favorite of the year 13:39:21 hmmm 13:39:29 2017 13:39:34 me too 13:39:45 and 2018 13:39:54 okay 13:40:03 Jally you go 13:40:08 ok 13:40:18 Soso T or D 13:40:22 D 13:40:52 You should run in your home for ten minutes 13:41:00 WHAT NO 13:41:06 YES 13:41:10 ok 13:41:11 do it 13:41:21 Hahahaha 13:41:52 l am back 13:42:09 now me 13:42:20 Kwami4ever 13:42:29 T or D 13:42:30 T 13:42:37 Hmmmm 13:43:03 who is your favorite singer 13:43:14 I know who 13:43:19 is 13:43:41 Hmm, well I don't have a faviorite singer 13:43:51 ........ 13:43:55 O.O 13:44:34 I love MJ 13:44:39 me too 13:44:56 hmmm now me and Jall 13:45:02 ok 13:45:13 Jally T or D 13:45:16 T 13:45:19 hmmm 13:45:53 Have you ever got a kiss? 13:46:01 Yes 13:46:13 with who 13:46:27 with my love Josh 13:46:34 oh cute 13:46:43 now Kwami4ever 13:46:55 Soso T or D 13:47:05 D 13:47:14 Hahahaha 13:47:23 do 15 jumping jacks 13:47:24 what 13:47:31 Hahahaha 13:47:34 come on 13:47:43 ok ok 13:47:50 Hahahahahahaha 13:48:13 l am back 13:48:31 okay soso your turn 13:48:56 no you with jall 13:49:02 .... 13:49:16 come on Kwami4ever 13:49:25 what 13:49:28 me and you 13:49:32 okay 13:49:42 ok 13:49:49 ..... 13:50:29 Jally are going to ask me? Since I just went 13:50:55 Kwami4ever T or D 13:50:58 T 13:51:03 hmmm 13:51:29 Did you cheat one day? 13:51:43 like on a test 13:51:56 yes 13:52:24 no not on a test 13:52:36 ok now you ask her 13:52:39 ok 13:52:49 Jally T or D 13:52:56 D 13:53:00 hmm 13:53:07 Hahahaha D 13:53:13 she say D 13:53:22 Hahah 13:53:39 sing your favorite song 13:53:54 ok but 13:54:06 I love All song MJ 13:54:16 what I sing 13:54:18 sing one of them then 13:54:43 smooth criminal 13:54:54 hey 13:55:03 ok but I sing here or 13:55:10 here 13:55:18 okay fine with me 13:55:35 ok 13:55:49 Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie? 13:55:52 Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie? 13:56:03 Annie, are you ok 13:56:10 Will you tell us that you're ok 13:56:15 There's a sign at the window 13:56:22 That he struck you 13:56:28 A crescendo, Annie 13:56:34 He came into your apartment 13:57:12 ok I stop or not 13:57:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:57:22 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:57:24 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:57:37 hmm now me and Kwami4ever 13:57:47 okay ask 13:57:49 ok 13:58:05 Kwami4ever T or D 13:58:08 T 13:58:15 hmmm 13:58:37 Have you hit someone 13:58:51 yes 13:58:57 who 13:58:59 is 13:59:17 well 13:59:29 ...... 13:59:34 come on 13:59:39 who is 13:59:45 X_X 14:00:05 Uhh? 14:00:34 who is you hit someone 14:00:38 who is 14:00:41 aren't only suppost to ask one question 14:01:15 now you ask me 14:01:24 Soso T or D 14:01:34 D 14:01:46 Hahaha 14:01:47 hmm 14:01:53 ....... 14:02:09 attempt at doing a hand stand 14:02:24 WHAT 14:02:38 O.O 14:02:47 do a hand stand if you can 14:03:04 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 14:03:08 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 14:07:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:07:51 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 14:07:52 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:08:22 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 14:08:24 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:09:00 Soso where are you 14:09:36 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:11:13 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:13:17 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 14:14:53 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 15:03:32 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 16:27:14 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 16:27:18 Hey 17:19:11 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:20:03 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:20:09 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 17:20:30 Ina 17:21:52 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 17:32:38 -!- Friend6095 has joined Special:Chat 17:32:42 Hi guys 17:37:10 -!- Friend6095 has left Special:Chat 17:41:14 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:07:31 -!- Friend6095 has joined Special:Chat 18:08:01 -!- Friend6095 has left Special:Chat 18:27:53 -!- Puglover876 has joined Special:Chat 18:28:45 -!- Puglover876 has left Special:Chat 21:55:00 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 21:55:06 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 2018 07 05